101115 - Deal or no Deal
06:07 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling treacherousContessa TC at 18:07 -- 06:08 CC: Buzz 06:10 CC: Uhh, I'm not buggin you am I? 06:11 TC: <][--THE HELL IS THIS--- 06:12 CC: Nyarla 06:12 CC: Aesona 06:12 CC: We've haven't met yet, obviously 06:13 TC: <][--DO YOU WANT--- 06:13 TC: <][--A LITTLE BUSY WITH MY NEW BONE COLLECTIONS--- 06:13 CC: I've heard a lot of about you 06:13 TC: <][--YEAH?--- 06:13 CC: The fabled Witch of Delbloom 06:13 CC: Quite the title 06:14 CC: Well earned, too 06:14 TC: <][--THE BEST TITLE--- 06:14 CC: We flarped once 06:14 CC: I saw you slaughter everyone 06:14 TC: <][--THAT SOUNDS LIKE ME--- 06:14 TC: <][--ARENT YOU DEAD--- 06:14 CC: Self preservation 06:15 CC: Anyway 06:15 CC: I guess you could say I'm a fan 06:15 TC: <][--COURSE YOU WOULD BE--- 06:15 CC: ...yeah 06:15 CC: So you've been doing things right 06:16 CC: cleared out a whole territory for yourself 06:16 CC: Your name is known and feared 06:16 CC: I wasp wondering if I could get in on that 06:16 CC: I've got my own skills to bring to the table of course 06:17 TC: <][--PRETTY FUNNY, IM LAUGHING HERE--- 06:17 TC: <][--UP FELL OFF MY SITTER--- 06:17 TC: <][--A MOMENT THERE I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO GET IN ON MY ZONE--- 06:17 CC: At me or with me? 06:17 TC: <][--YOU OBVIOUSLY--- 06:18 TC: <][--PAL. I DONT SHARE TERRITORY--- 06:18 TC: <][--YOUR OWN--- 06:18 CC: I've got my own 06:18 CC: That's not what I wanted in on 06:18 TC: <][--ARE YOU ON ABOUT THEN--- 06:19 CC: I wasp thinking it could be beneficial if we want into business together 06:19 CC: I've got a few coonnections that could help out even you 06:19 TC: <][--KIND OF BUSINESS WE TALKING ABOUT HERE--- 06:19 TC: <][--IN THE BUSINESS OF KILLING YOU GRUBS--- 06:20 CC: Less a straightforward business and more of an exchange of favors 06:21 TC: <][--TALKING--- 06:22 CC: That famous name of yours, I could probably make it even more well known 06:23 CC: I've heard of whispered by a few frightened grubs 06:23 CC: But I can have to it's uuttered in nightmares 06:23 CC: Hear it outloud and they'd think you were coming for them 06:24 CC: Want more territory? 06:24 TC: <][--WHAT YOU ARE SAYING IS, YOU WANT TO SPREAD MY NAME AROUND AND GET EVERYONE SCARED FOR THEIR LIVES--- 06:25 TC: <][--I CAN COME AND TAKE THEIR STUFF--- 06:25 CC: No, it's whatever you want 06:25 CC: What I want combs later 06:26 CC: Small favors done with your specialized skills 06:26 TC: <][--ILL BE DOING FAVORS FOR YOU, IN EXCHANGE FOR MORE TERRITORY--- 06:27 CC: I can't just give you the land, only scare off the resistance 06:27 CC: Or leave them in the open for you 06:27 CC: Whichever you prefer 06:27 TC: <][--YOU WILL JUST WEAKEN THEIR MORAL FOR ME--- 06:28 TC: <][--WHAT YOU MEAN--- 06:28 TC: <][--STILL HAVE TO DO ALL THE STABBING--- 06:28 CC: I've got other skills, but that is a thing that I can do 06:28 TC: <][--BEING INCREDIBLY DODGEY ABOUT THIS--- 06:29 TC: <][--WOULD BE EASIER FOR ME TO JUST KILL YOU--- 06:29 TC: <][--GOT MY BIG ASS CULLING STICK RIGHT HERE--- 06:30 CC: You'll want me as an ally before you do as an enemy, I can at least say that 06:30 CC: Not to make threats, but I won't exactly roll over. 06:30 TC: <][--BOY. IVE HEARD THAT ONE BEFORE--- 06:30 TC: <][--PAST TENSE.--- 06:30 TC: <][--IS IN MY YARD NOW--- 06:30 TC: <][--THE REST OF THEM--- 06:31 CC: Threats aside 06:31 CC: What do /you/ want? 06:31 CC: Beesides my head 06:32 CC: I'm only here to offer my assistance 06:32 CC: A courtier to your countess, if you will 06:32 TC: <][--DRIVE A HARD BARGAIN.--- 06:32 TC: <][--DONT EXACTLY DO FAVORS--- 06:33 TC: <][--ALL THE FAVORS GO TO ME. COMPRENDE?--- 06:35 CC: Comb now, it won't bee out of your way 06:35 CC: At most rough up or scare off a few trolls, right up your alley 06:35 TC: <][--NOT GOING TO GO GROCERY SHOPPING OR MAKE YOU A GRUBWICH. I WANT TO KILL THINGS. A LOT OF THINGS.--- 06:36 TC: <][--DONT DO WEAK GRUBSAUCE STUFF LIKE THAT--- 06:36 TC: <][--IS THE ONLY THING THEY WILL FEEL BEFORE THEY DIE--- 06:36 TC: <][--THEY WILL DIE--- 06:37 CC: Alright. Alright. That'll work too 06:38 CC: Not too worried about the how, anyway 06:38 CC: I did contact you, after all 06:38 TC: <][--LETS GET SOMETHING STRAIGHT--- 06:38 TC: <][--AT THE TOP OF THIS FOOD CHAIN. YOU ARE MY LACKEY--- 06:38 TC: <][--ARE THERE FOR ME TO KILL WHEN I GET BORED OF YOUR DUMB ARTIFICIAL MIND GAMES--- 06:40 CC: Starting wasp already a death sentence 06:40 CC: At least I can prolong the execution 06:40 CC: Alright, sure 06:40 CC: You can bee the boss 06:40 TC: <][--CAN BE--- 06:40 TC: <][--AM THE BOSS--- 06:41 CC: Right, of course 06:43 CC: You are blue-er than me anway 06:43 CC: And far bloodier 06:43 TC: <][--CORRECT--- 06:44 TC: <][--DID YOU SAY YOUR NAME WAS AGAIN--- 06:44 CC: Nyarla 06:44 CC: Nyarla Aesona 06:45 TC: <][--LACKEY, THE CHILLBOX IS RUNNING OUT OF SODA SO IM GOING TO NEED YOU TO GO GET SOME--- 06:47 CC: Ehh, not the kind of service I wasp offering 06:47 CC: I wasp going for ally, not lusus 06:47 TC: <][--BAD--- 06:47 TC: <][--WILL RAID YOUR HOUSE--- 06:47 TC: <][--HIVE*--- 06:47 CC: Do you even know where I live? 06:48 TC: <][--COURSE I DO--- 06:48 CC: You didn't know me until just now 06:48 TC: <][--FLARPED TOGETHER YOU SAID--- 06:48 TC: <][--IF YOURE NOT DEAD FROM THAT, THEN YOUVE AT LEAST GOT A TAG ON YOUR HEAD--- 06:49 TC: <][--GIVE IT SOME TIME--- 06:49 TC: <][--YOURE NOT GOING TO FOLLOW ORDERS, THEN YOURE GETTING A SHORTER ROPE--- 06:51 CC: Okay fine 06:52 CC: I not getting your groceries 06:52 CC: But I've got soda on hand 06:52 CC: And hardly touch the stuff anyway 06:52 TC: <][--LEAVE IT ON THE DOOR STEP--- 06:52 TC: <][--BE OUT--- 06:53 CC: Yeah, I'll have it sant over 06:53 CC: I mean, sent 06:53 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling treacherousContessa TC at 18:53 -- Category:Log Category:Ramira Category:Nyarla